Between Narva and Ivanogrod
by Luule
Summary: Both of their Bosses had been glad to discuss the problems between the two nations,and gave them an ultimatum of sorts to push things along.For Eduard and Ivan that meant having to reveal old scars and look at a shared past best left forgotten. RusEst


**Title**: _Between Narva and Ivangorod_

**Rating**: Older Teen (Possibly 'M' in future)

**Summary**: Duringthe World Congress of Finno-Ugric peoples 2008 Estonian president Toomas Hendrik Ilves met president of Russian Federation Dmitry Medvedev, marking the first official meeting between Estonian and Russian presidents since the collapse of Soviet Union. Both presidents were glad to meet and discuss the problems between the two countries. For Eduard von Bock and Ivan Braginsky that meant having to reveal old scars and look at a shared past which is better left forgotten. RusEst

**Notes from the Author**: Hello to everyone here on , I'm happy that you've decided to read/take a look at my new fic. I'm going to try and write an actual multichapter story and not just an angsty one-shot, (I really need to practice on writing something other than that) also now are the warnings for future bits: Drinking, Historical references, References to violence (plus actual violence), Swearing, etc. (I know it looks like the fic will be nothing but angst but I promise it's not.) If any of that makes you feel uncomfortable hit the back button and everything will be okay. Also this first bit is just setting things up for the rest of the fic. Anyway enough of my rambling please read and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Click. Click. Click. <em>

_Flash. Flash. Flash. _

There's always a certain decorum that comes with meetings. Proper protocol must be upheld at all times, even when faced with tension and hostility. Obligatory polite smiles painted on stern faces, put there to ease the public and sate the appetites of photographers and journalists. Mixed in among the group of spectators, government officials and journalists Eduard von Bock, the personification of the small Baltic country of Estonia watched with interest as his current President Toomas Ilves spoke with Dmitry Medvedev, president of the Russian Federation.

Tensions had risen to a head in these recent years, what with the removal of the Bronze Soldier and the following riots, Cyber Attacks…both leaders (as well as their respective nations) wanted to ease the fears of the people and find a solution that would benefit both sides. The conversation at the moment was being led my Ilves who talked about different plans and ideas for developing better economic exchange between the two. A safe enough topic. Turning his emerald green eyes away from the two leaders Estonia scanned the crowd through his peripheral vision quickly locating Russia.

The other nation was still watching and listening to the conversation, pale face stiff and serious. His body posture was not much better, upright and rigid almost as if he was expecting something to go wrong. The Estonian let himself relax and retreated back into his mind, remembering the conversation he had with his boss earlier that day.

_'Ah, Eesti there you are, may I have a quick word with you?' President Ilves asked. 'I'm sure you are well aware of the meeting between me and Medvedev.'_

_'Yes sir.'_

_'Good, good well you see afterwards the two of us along with a Mr. Braginsky, no doubt Russia have agreed to meet after the official meeting. There are other things that need to be discussed as well as proposed.'_

_'What things sir?'_

_'You'll see just please trust me you'll find out soon enough.'_

_Estonia wanted to let his jaw drop at what he had been told. Really? He had just been blindsided with the news that there would be an unofficial meeting between two nations and their leaders, and he didn't even know what they were going to be talking about. Yet as a nation the only thing he could do was grin and respond positively._

_'Very well, all right then.'_

Back outside of his own mind the Baltic nation's foot twitched back and forth, irritation slowly building itself up in his system. If he didn't stop himself he would get a headache. Willing his negative emotions away he looked back up to the front of the room where the two presidents had just about finished speaking and now stood up shaking each other's hand even going so far as to make a small joke and laugh like old friends. The crowd seemed to enjoy it at least and a few others laughed along with them. They  
>posed one more time for the media and proceeded to exit out a back door.<p>

Estonia waited and watched as most of the people in attendance filed out of the room before standing and making his own way out. In the hallway outside the room he felt an all too familiar presence looming behind him. The thick Russian accent that came next only confirmed his thoughts.

"I take it your boss informed you about the meeting?"

Without looking back Estonia nodded, "Yes, we'll be meeting in the next room over in the back of the building."

They separated themselves from the exiting crowd (or to be more accurate what was left of the original crowd) and walked through a separate hallway Security nodding at them in admittance. Find the meeting room at the far end of said walkway two uniformed men opened the door and allowed them to enter the room where their bosses waited.

The room where this meeting was being held was not like the other one. There were no decorative flags of the countries or large chairs and table for the presidents to sit behind and look powerful and larger than life. None of the antics and protocol. There was however four smaller chairs and a round table placed in the room. Their bosses sat on one side and it was expected that they sit on the other. The nations took their seats and after a brief moment of silence president Medvedev began to speak.

"As we all already know in the past couple of year's tensions have increased dramatically among the people. While now the rest of the world will know that those of us in public will be working on improving relations we have decided that you two do the same."

"What we mean is going through everything that has happened, historically known or otherwise; while we can only attempt to repair any 'public tension' we can only go so far back. So you see…"

The corner of Russia's ever present smile twitched, Estonia knew that meant he was already thoroughly displeased with the idea. While his expression was neutral the Baltic felt the same. It wasn't so much that he outright hated Russia, just really distrustful, almost paranoid of him. There was too much that had happened, extending over hundreds of years…

"Let me get this straight. We'll be expected to go and share our 'feelings' about events that happened several hundred years ago? In hopes that it will extend to some degree of our people that they'll turn around and suddenly start tolerating each other, is that it? I take it there's no getting out of this either." Russia stated his voice smooth but thinly veiled his opposition.

"That's not it, while we try to mend things on our end we'd hoped that you two would be able to try looking back and understanding each other on the roots of the tension. Nation or not you both have psychological scars; we're doing this in your best interest." Ilves shot back.

"By pitying us and making us bring up things we've already gotten over?" Estonia finally retorted. Russia gave a slight nod agreeing.

"It's not something that we are forcing you to do completely, all that would do is back fire…we are asking that you make an attempt. Just one shot and if it doesn't work we'll call it quits, is that better? Now will you two at least do that? "

"Da."

"Jah."

* * *

><p>It gets better I promise...Please favorite or Set an Alert if you liked, as well as Review (Tell me what you think so far...)<p> 


End file.
